


Coffee Jelly's Attack!

by maggiellezk



Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Kegemaran Ryuuzaki pada coffee jelly membuat Suna Rintarou geleng-geleng kepala.Apa enaknya, sih, minuman pahit macam itu?
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140365
Kudos: 2





	Coffee Jelly's Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't gain any profit
> 
> Suna Rintarou, OC
> 
> Warning :  
> -cringe af  
> -OC  
> -Wat de— ah sudahlah.  
> Kepikiran ide absurd ini pas lagi asiknya minum kopi cincau kurang dingin jadinya— begini.  
> -Pendek af

Suna hanya bisa menghela napas ketika pacar tercintanya meletakkan kaleng-kaleng  _ coffee jelly  _ ke dalam kulkas dengan senyum merekah. Lima tahun hubungan mereka—sempat LDR dikarenakan sang gadis yang harus menempuh pendidikan desain grafis di Australia selama empat tahun kemudian kembali ke Kobe bersamaan dengan direkrutnya Suna di salah satu  _ V-League _ Divisi 1, EJP Raijin, tak lantas membuat pemuda berusia awal 20-an itu paham apa enaknya minuman pahit tersebut. Namun, bukan itu masalah sebenarnya. Gadis itu pengidap insomnia berat. Suna baru sadar setelah mereka tinggal se-apartemen sejak awal tahun lalu. Dia sanggup terjaga sampai pagi dan berhadapan dengan  _ pen tablet _ serta komputer yang menyala sepanjang malam. Dan ditambah kegemaran akan kopi?

Suna yang jam sembilan malam sudah manggut-manggut tidak sadar benar-benar resah dengan kombinasi itu. Biasanya pengidap insomnia tidak punya hubungan baik dengan kafein, yang ini malah simbiosis mutualisme!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Suna memijit pelipisnya pening. Gadis itu datang dan duduk di sampingnya; di sofa depan televisi yang tengah menayangkan reka ulang pertandingan  _ V-League  _ Divisi 1, MSBY Black Jackals melawan Schweiden Adlers. Tentu saja gadis itu menenteng kaleng berisi  _ coffee jelly _ yang terbuka dan menguarkan aura kopi di sekitar Suna.

Suna melirik gadis itu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Merasa risih ditatap seperti alien, Ryuuzaki menoleh sembari meneguk dan mengunyah jeli yang terperangkap di mulutnya.

"Apa?"

"Memangnya seenak itu, ya?" tanya Suna ambigu. Gadis itu mengerjap kemudian ber-'hah' ria.

"Apanya?"

Suna menunjuk kaleng kopi yang dipegang gadis itu. Ryuuzaki membulatkan mulut, memahami maksud Suna. Ia mengedikkan bahu dan kembali fokus pada televisi. Lantas kembali meneguk kopinya dengan sangat nikmat.

"Kenapa tidak coba sendiri saja?"

Mata Suna berputar ke samping. Ia bukan penggemar kopi—itu masalahnya. Pernah sekali Atsumu mengerjainya dengan menukar minuman dengan espreso dan kemudian ia bersumpah demi apapun tak akan pernah menyentuh minuman sejenis itu lagi, setelah menghantamkan satu tonjokan maut pada Atsumu yang tertawa laknat.  _ After taste _ yang ditinggalkan benar-benar membuat Suna hendak mual bahkan setelah terlewat sehari padahal ia hanya minum satu teguk.

Suna membenci kopi.

Pemuda itu mencebik, "Aku … tidak suka kopi."

Sang pacar tercinta mengedikkan bahu dan kembali meneguk kopi kesukaannya itu; varian  _ vanilla latte  _ dengan potongan jeli. Pahitnya tidak begitu kuat seperti kopi lainnya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal ini enak, lho. Enggak kerasa pahitnya," komentar Ryuuzaki. Suna menatap datar sang gadis yang fokus pada televisi.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak punya cara untuk mencobanya selain meneguk secara langsung, 'kan?" 

Kepala gadis itu berpaling ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Suna tersenyum simpul melihat pacarnya itu kebingungan. Tanpa aba-aba, kepalanya seolah melesat dan bibirnya sukses menyentuh bibir sang gadis. Ryuuzaki, yang saat itu sangat  _ clueless _ hanya bisa diam sampai ia merasakan lidah Suna yang bergerak di dalam rongga mulutnya. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan pacarnya itu masih terbelalak melihat si  _ middle blocker _ EJP Raijin membilas bibir dengan lidah. Sangat menggoda iman.

Satu seringai kemenangan tercetak di wajah Suna ketika melihat wajah pacarnya kini memerah dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri.

"Benar, yang ini enggak pahit ternyata."

Oh, ini bukan pertama kalinya Suna menciumnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa terbiasa. Setelah itu, Ryuuzaki pun mengganti minumannya lagi. Kali ini kopi hitam tanpa embel-embel, tapi  _ after taste  _ yang Suna tinggalkan sungguh tidak ada obat.

End


End file.
